


His Vulcan

by CanadianSlytherin



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, Science Officer Kirk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-15
Updated: 2014-06-15
Packaged: 2018-02-04 18:16:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1788535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CanadianSlytherin/pseuds/CanadianSlytherin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hardcore fluff between a nerdy science officer and his captain. Based off a tumblr prompt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Vulcan

Jim studied his station before replying to his Captain's status update request. A few weeks prior, they'd just barely escaped a Klingon-Romulan attack and finally finished the repairs. 

"No damage, Enterprise is good to go, we won't be in the middle of nowhere." Spock raised an eyebrow, the corners of his lips tugging up ever-so slightly in what the shorter man affectionately referred to as his "not smile".

"Technically, Commander, we are in the 'middle of nowhere', after all, we seek out new life, boldly going where one has not gone before. This makes the space uncharted and unmapped."

"Actually, since we are currently leaving a planet which holds life, it's charted and mapped," he smirked, "Just wasn't by us." Spock dipped his head in acknowledgement  .

"You have a point," he admitted grudgingly. Uhura grinned cheekily at Jim and Chekov and Sulu glanced at each other, amused. Jim felt his face burn as he remembered the conversation the four of them had the other day.

          _"Kirk, the flirting's getting annoying," Nyota declared._

__"_ Da, you two are starting to get annoying," Chekov added. "Just tell ze Keptien zat you like him."_

__"_ I do not like him, and anyway, he doesn't like me." he said firmly_

_Sulu shook his head, "Are you joking? He actually_ smiles  _at you._ In public. _He likes you.'_

"Is something the matter, Commander? You have been silent and blushing for-"

"I'm fine, Spock." he said, turning around to his station again. After a few hours, they were simply going along at Warp 1, enjoying the view- stars and other things where everywhere. Jim stood up an walked behind his Captain's chair (he'd never admit it, but he loved being near Spock. It made him feel safe.), studying the stars. His face held a soft grin as he looked. "Fascinating..." he breathed. "Look, Spock. That thing right there... It looks like it's made of diamond." he whispered in awe. "Look at how much light it reflects from the stars around it. It's beautiful..." he grinned. He was faintly aware of the Vulcan watching him, but he ignored it. "Life is a journey. Time is a river. The door is ajar, and I am so glad I picked this door." he grinned. Suddenly, he frowned.

Wrapped around his wrist was a cool hand, and he stared at it, barely comprehending that it was  _Spock's_ hand before he was tugged into his lap. He paused before shifting so that he could lean back and rest his head in the crook of Spock's neck, eyeing the view with lazy contentment.

He dutifully ignored Uhura getting money from the helmsmen.

~*~

"Keptien on ze bridge!" Chekov's voice rang. Jim glanced up from his work station and grinned wearily. 

"Captain, how did negotiations go?" he asked, bags and dark rings under his eyes. They discovered new life- one that might've been hostile, but the populace wanted to join the Federation and so the Chancellor agreed to -grudgingly- meet Spock. And only him. Indeed though, Spock's normally neat hair was ruffled, green tinged his face and his lips were split and he had dark brown bruises on his face looked angry, but not surprised.

"About as well as you expected them to, Jim," he sighed, sitting in his chair. "The Chancellor felt I was threatening him by refusing contact- it's apparently seen as a mark of mistrust and ill-intent to not shake hands."

Jim frowned. "Did they not know you were Vulcan?"

"Indeed they did- however they insisted since I was a visitor, that I had to put aside my upbringing to please them." Suddenly, Jim yawned and Spock's eyes narrowed. "Jim, have you been neglecting your sleep again?" he demanded.

"I got enough sleep last night!" he defended himself to his boyfriend -really, he'd never tire of saying that.- and Spock arched an eyebrow.

"Yet you are fatigued. How many hours did you sleep?"

"He slept three." Chekov and Sulu chimed in and merely grinned at Jim's glare. Jim stood up and walked over next to Spock, who wasted no time in pulling Jim softly into his lap.

"Sleep,  _Ashayam_ , you need your rest." Jim mumbled in protest.

"But, k'diwa..." 

"Rest." he ordered, but it fell upon deaf ears, because Jim's head already drooped into the crook of his Vulcan's neck and his eyes fluttered shut. Pretty soon he was snoring and a look of pure adoration lit Spock's face as the crew laughed softly.

**Author's Note:**

> Imagine an au were Spock is the captain and Jim is the first officer, and a lot of times, when nothing really important is happening Jim finds himself standing next to Spock because he just likes to be near his Vulcan. and one day Spock pulls Jim down into his lap and then it just becomes a normal thing for everyone, and then him falling asleep in Spock's lap after a long shift and every laughing while he quietly snores. 
> 
> Also: the reason why Spock's bruises are brown is because I figured his blood would work like humans and would change colors once it came into contact with oxygen, and since his blood is copper based, this means it's be brown prior to oxygenation and turn green after contact.


End file.
